There are a variety of known methods and systems of differing complexity for sharing files between two or more computers, both centralized and distributed. Conventional centralized client-server file sharing systems often require a massive server storage infrastructure. More basic file sharing systems that merely allow files to be uploaded to and then to be downloaded from a centralized site (e.g., an FTP site on the Internet) likewise may need to provide a substantial amount of centralized storage space. Distributed systems reduce the need for centralized file storage, but they may suffer from one or more disadvantages such as an unfamiliar user interface, a need for a substantial amount of user training, lack of up-to-date information on files currently available for retrieval, and so forth.